1,3-butanediol may be used as a precursor to 1,3-butadiene, a common commodity chemical with an annual global market of around 22 billion USD. 1,3-butadiene is an important building block used to produce rubber, latex, resins, and plastics. Currently, 1,3-butadiene is produced using petroleum-based processes. Recently, large interest has been focused on producing 1,3-butanediol using a biotechnological route, mainly due to the opportunity to produce 1,3-butadiene catalytically from 1,3-butanediol. In addition to being a precursor to 1,3-butadiene, 1,3-butanediol finds applications in cosmetic and pharmaceutical products. The enantiopure form of 1,3-butanediol, such as (R)-1,3-butanediol, can be used to synthesize high-value compounds such as pheromones, fragrances, and insecticides. Techniques for 1,3-butanediol production continue to be sought.